The present invention relates to a prosthetic graft and a method and apparatus for placing the graft within a body passage. In its more particular aspects, the invention is concerned with a resilient tubular graft which may be reduced in diameter for delivery and then expanded into place. The invention is especially concerned with such a graft which may be deployed within the thoracic aorta, the abdominal aorta, or the femoral artery, via a groin incision.
The prior art teaches expansible tubular grafts for use in body passages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,771 discloses such a graft which may be elongated for delivery and then expanded into place. With the device of that patent, the ends of the graft are held within tubular fixtures which are used to impart elongation to the graft to reduce its diameter during delivery. Once the graft is in place, these fixtures are removed to release the graft for expansion. The employment of the fixtures necessarily adds to the bulk and complexity of the mechanism and limits its use. Another example of an expansible intraluminal graft is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,337. The device of that patent is fabricated of a malleable material which is delivered in a reduced diameter condition and, once in place, expanded by an angioplasty balloon to dilate and expand the lumen of a blood vessel.
The prior art also teaches expansible devices for vessel dilation embodying braided cylinders of an adjustable axial length structured such that a reduction in the length increases the radial size of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,186 shows such a device.
It is also known to provide sheaths which may be placed in vessels to facilitate the passage of other instruments or catheters therethrough. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,711 and 4,798,193 teach such devices.